


Good Morning

by holographics



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographics/pseuds/holographics
Summary: Lisa attempts to wake up a grumpy Yukina in the morning.





	Good Morning

“Yukina, good morning! …Um, Yukina?”

“Five more minutes…”

The sound of muffled groans filled Lisa’s eardrums, alongside the usual quiet, soothing coos of the mourning doves that perched outside. Lisa had come to look forward to the calming melody of the birds that would sing to her every morning, but…

It seemed Yukina did not feel the same way.

Still groaning, she began to become increasingly annoyed with each passing moment, pulling the blankets embracing her even tighter. She wasn’t ready to wake up yet!! Shut up birds!!

“Yukinaaaaaa!” Lisa hummed, opening the window near her bedside, which amplified the cooing sounds from outside. “If you get out of bed, I’ll make you my special coffee!”

Quickly releasing her grip on the blankets after hearing Lisa’s bribe—and she  _knew_  it was a bribe—Yukina sat up abruptly. The blankets previously enveloping her body now laying at her side, she felt a shiver run down her spine from the sudden exposure. One of the sleeves of her tanktop rested lazily off her shoulder, while the rest of her shirt rode up her side, her stomach showing.

Lisa couldn’t stop smiling at the sight.

While she had already adjusted her clothes to cling to her body correctly, her hair was still a disheveled mess on top of her head. A few curls of her hair dangled down from an unkept ponytail, while the rest was just a nest of frizz.

“Lisa, are you going to make that coffee?” Yukina asked, her voice hushed after letting out a big yawn.

“Hm.” Lisa began. “How about a kiss first?” She teased, sending a wink in Yukina’s direction, who only stared back blankly.

“It’s a joke! I’m kidding, Yukina! It’s just something I read about in this romance novel I was—”

Before Lisa had time to finish her sentence, Yukina had moved to tug at the collar of her shirt, and pulled her into a lazy yet sensual kiss.

The sudden gesture of affection made Lisa’s face flush, causing even the tips of her ears to turn red. Her entire face grew exponentially hot in an instant, but she still found herself lulled by Yukina’s touch. She closed her eyes, continuing to melt into the comfort of the embrace.

Lisa hadn’t expected Yukina to take her seriously at all, especially when she made it clear she was joking. (That was a lie, by the way.)

…Not that she was complaining.

When Yukina did eventually release her lips, she smiled, letting go of Lisa’s collar and sitting down in front of her.

“This is what you wanted… right?”

Still reeling from the sudden kiss, Lisa touched her fingers to her lips in awe. The tickling sensation that Yukina had planted in her chest from that  _very_ fervent kiss continued to resonate within her. She felt as if her heart could burst out of her body at any moment.

The entire situation managed to leave Lisa at a complete loss for words. She managed to stutter out some kind of mumbled gibberish before Yukina grew concerned.

“Lisa?”

“U-Um. Yukina. That was—”

Attempting to stop her lips from moving before she could make a  _complete_  fool of herself, Lisa cleared her throat in a haphazard attempt to calm herself down, even if just slightly.

“I didn’t— I mean— Um.”

_Well shit, this is coming out well._

“Lisa?” Yukina asked again, cocking her head.

“I…” Lisa trailed off, still trying to string the right words together to convey her feelings.

“Lisa, should I… not have done that?” Yukina questioned, tucking some loose, frayed hairs behind her ear.

Lisa was only able to answer Yukina after letting out an abundance of nervous laughter. “It’s not that I didn’t like it… I mean, I really enjoyed it. A lot— uh, wait— what am I saying—”

_She’s so cute…_

Yukina couldn’t contain the small giggles that began escaping from her mouth. Each laugh she released tickled her stomach, and a slight tingling sensation filled her chest.

Lisa couldn’t remember the last time she saw Yukina laugh like this—the mere sight of it managed to calm her down in an instant. She focused her entire attention on the harmony of Yukina’s laughter. It was such a serene sound, and Lisa couldn’t help but get lost in it.

“Yukina…” Lisa muttered, still completely enchanted by Yukina’s giggling. Despite this—and despite her fluttering stomach!—she had somehow regained some semblance of composure. Enough to piece together the words she had been trying to say, anyway.

“I love you.”

Lisa’s words warmed Yukina’s heart, despite how often she did her them. She managed a smile, her heart full from the tender affection Lisa was showing—and frankly had  **always**  shown her during all the years they had known each other. Even now, her voice radiated a gentle kindness that Yukina had begun to associate a sense of home from.

Moving to cup Lisa’s cheek in her palm, Yukina gently caressed the spot with her thumb. With no hesitation, she leaned forward to peck Lisa on the lips once again.

“I love you too, Lisa.”

There was a pause, but moments later Yukina continued. “…Now can we go back to sleep?”

“Aw Yukina, don’t be so lazy! Don’t you want your special Lisa Imai brew of coffee?” Lisa teased, refusing to show the weakness she felt from Yukina’s touch.

Yukina whined. “You can make that later, can’t you?”

Lisa smiled sheepishly, Yukina’s whining voice the last push she needed to give in to her. She placed a hand on top of the one Yukina still had planted on her cheek, and gently squeezed it.

“You win, Yukina. We can sleep for a little longer, but just a little bit. Okay? We can’t spend the entire day in bed!”

Despite Lisa’s initial protest, that little bit ended up turning out to be a lot longer than she anticipated—but she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind in the slightest, actually. The two of them remained tangled in bed together the rest of the day, Lisa’s lacy bedsheets the only thing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> A small yukilisa as a late birthday gift for a friend! It's my first attempt at even trying to write these two, so I hope I captured them well. I'm still reeling from seeing the Roselia DV a couple days ago...


End file.
